


Uh oh - Keep going on

by souju



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Graphic Smut, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, basically sugar spice and everything nice, gawky babies uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souju/pseuds/souju
Summary: Jongin never pondered about his own sexuality, he just went with what felt right. And Kyungsoo did feel absolutely right.





	Uh oh - Keep going on

**Author's Note:**

> hello, don't judge me, it's after midnight ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

It’s been a few months since they started dating. Jongin already has some experience in that field as a 25 years old man. But not particularly like that. To be more specific Jongin has only been with women before. Now he’s in a relationship with a guy, his good friend since high school.

, To be honest, it is a bit weird sometimes, considering Jongin was actively sharing his dating life with him for years. Not explicitly, obviously, he’s not that kind of a person. But Kyungsoo knew all of his girlfriends and listened to Jongin’s heart affairs. 

And now they’re together. After Kyungsoo accidentally spilled the truth while being drunk. Unexpected confession made Jongin question his own feelings. And it took only a few days for him to realize that he may feel something deeper than friendship towards Kyungsoo. 

There was no drama, no conflicted thoughts or identity crisis. Jongin never pondered about his own sexuality, he just went with what felt right. And Kyungsoo did feel absolutely right.

“Hey.” Jongin murmurs, he thinks it’s time to say a particular thing. It’s not like there will be a better time to do this, and why wait? He’s laying next to Kyungsoo on the bed, they’re cuddling on this gloomy afternoon.

Kyungsoo hums in response letting him know that he listens. He was close to falling asleep actually because Jongin is constantly caressing his scalp.

“I love you.” Jongin declares, just like that. He says this for the first time in his life. Well, romantically at least. He only liked certain people before. But right now he feels deeply in love and it’s not crazy or very intense. Instead, it’s amazingly comfortable as corny as it sounds, Jongin feels like he can spend his whole life like that – with Kyungsoo in his arms.

“Good. I love you too.” Kyungsoo replies after only a few seconds of silence. He was a bit taken aback, but he smiles widely now. He would probably try to contain his grin if he was facing Jongin but he doesn’t so let his smile grow stupidly big. 

“I think you’re my first love.” Jongin says, his voice a bit muffled as he hides his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“You’re too cheesy.” Kyungsoo snorts and chuckles, it makes Jongin’s cheeks heat.

“But it’s true though.” He whispers, kind of embarrassed but also feeling huge affection and it seeps through his voice. Kyungsoo can easily tell and it makes him blush a little too.

“How do I handle being with you.” He grumbles and it’s not really a question. He decides to turn around and face his boyfriend. They’re both have slightly rosy cheeks. Kyungsoo decides to cup them in his palms and place the warmest kiss on Jongin’s lips.

They don’t even move their lips, simply enjoying the softness of each other until Kyungsoo pulls away and Jongin pouts deciding he wants to feel those lips longer on his own.

Kyungsoo absolutely adores the way Jongin easily melts against him. He knows he’s the weakness of the younger.

The kiss is tender even if they’re eagerly moving right now, heat rising in the room. Kyungsoo decides to let Jongin catch a breath after few minutes and he moves to his neck, it makes Jongin whimper and Kyungsoo couldn’t be more fond of those little sounds his boyfriend’s making.

Jongin is very responsive even if Kyungsoo touches him so carefully with his lips and hands that are now sneaking underneath his shirt. It’s not the first time they’re making out but every time is still as nerve-racking for Jongin. He has no idea why he’s like that, he wasn’t really this shy with anyone else. Kyungsoo has an odd effect on him.

“Do you want to take it off?” Kyungsoo asks brushing his lips against Jongin’s ear as he gently pulls on his shirt.

Jongin nods because he’s honestly feeling hazy of all the heat he’s feeling inside and outside his body. He wants his mind to get a little clearer but Kyungsoo doesn’t let him because just after his shirt is off he attaches his lips to Jongin’s clavicle and then only goes further down. Jongin isn’t really complaining but he has a feeling he’s a bit passive. But as long as it doesn’t bother Kyungsoo it’s okay. He lets himself enjoy all the love Kyungsoo is showering him with.

It so slow and pleasurable that Jongin honestly loses a sense of time. And then Kyungsoo ends his journey with a tender kiss above the waistband of Jongin’s sweatpants. He goes back to eye level with his boyfriend, his lips are red from all the work. And Jongin wants to kiss him again. The realization is really nice, Kyungsoo’s him and he can return the passionate actions and make him feel loved back. So he does because he can.

Their lips meet again and with every passing second, they get slicker and more pulsating. Jongin feels his whole body vibrating from all the emotions he’s experiencing, like never before. He doesn’t usually initiate this but right now he feels a bit courageous so he slips his tongue in between Kyungsoo’s lips. He’s awarded appreciative hum. 

He lets his hands wander slowly on Kyungsoo’s body, suddenly wishing they were fewer clothes on him. So he sheepishly tugs on Kyungsoo’s shirt in hopes that he’ll understand because Jongin feels like his voice won’t work right now.

Thankfully Kyungsoo does understand and he quickly pulls away discarding his shirt and goes back to connect their lips again. It makes their teeth crash awkwardly and Kyungsoo giggles lightly in an apologizing manner. Jongin doesn’t really mind and hearing Kyungsoo's little muffled laugh is honestly making his heart stutter. Butterflies are also going wild in his stomach as he places his hands back on Kyungsoo’s now bareback. 

Now this is quite new. They’re both shirtless and Jongin’s mind is racing with all they want but also nervousness. Kyungsoo must have felt how his hands start to tremble slightly because he pulls away pecking him comfortingly.

“Are you overwhelmed?” He murmurs and strokes Jongin’s red cheek.

“No-” Jongin answers way too fast and Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow. “Okay, maybe. A little.” He mutters averting his eyes.

“That’s fine. You don’t have to feel obligated to do anything.”

“It’s not like that.” Jongin murmurs shyly trying to look Kyungsoo in the eye to reassure him that he really wants to do something, he’s just very nervous.

Kyungsoo hums softly at that. “What do you want then?”

“You.” Jongin blushes more if that’s possible. He suddenly feels like a virgin that he is most definitely not. “Just-” He stutters and feels shame overflowing him.

“I know, it’s alright.” Kyungsoo assures kissing him to ease his mind.

Jongin somehow feels like it’s more impactful than his actual first time years ago. Kyungsoo’s hand feels really great even though the pants and when he finally feels the touch with them off he moans loudly. Jongin never considered himself vocal during times like those. Well, apparently Kyungsoo changed that.

But Jongin feels tense up anyway from his sudden outburst. 

“You’re noisy.” Kyungsoo comments with the slightest smirk but it manages to make Jongin flush even more. “Relax, I didn’t say I dislike it. Far from that actually.” 

Jongin is about to reply but his mouth forms only another moan because Kyungsoo wraps his lips around him. It only takes one minute for Jongin to squirm and he has to tap Kyungsoo’s shoulder a few times before the latter pulls away, he’s smiling looking satisfied. 

“I’m this good, huh?” He sounds way too cocky and it cracks Jongin up, he rolls his eyes playfully.

“Nah, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It’s probably because I love you.”

“Excuses.” Kyungsoo mutters but he bites his lip definitely affected by Jongin’s loving tone of voice and honesty seeping through it. 

Jongin giggles at that, he feels a lot more relaxed. So his breath only hitches a little when Kyungsoo gets rid of his own pants.

He’s extremely focused as he prepares Kyungsoo, the latter guiding him.

“It’s different than doing it to girls.” Jongin mutters more to himself but Kyungsoo hears him and snorts amused.

“You don’t say?” His voice sarcastic but it breaks down at the last word. Jongin looks up alarmed at the sudden noise. He was trying to be really gentle. “I’m okay.” Kyungsoo huffs seeing the worry in his boyfriend’s eyes. “You’re doing great. Really.” He emphasizes and Jongin understands that he didn’t hurt him but instead did something good. So he tries that again. And soon Kyungsoo is writhing trying to keep quiet, he stops Jongin when it gets too much.

And then they’re connecting their bodies to the next level. Again, it’s definitely different than being with girls. Jongin decides it’s better. Or maybe it’s just Kyungsoo’s effect again. Either way, he makes the most of it as long as he can (which is not as long as he’d wish for but Kyungsoo reassures him that they can go again in few hours).

They actually end up doing that later at night and both times it is amazing. It may be the best day of Jongin’s life. His encounters were never this gentle but also never full of affection and love. It could not be any better than this. Being with Kyungsoo is the best.

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling extremely soft tonight and decided to write this... whatever this is. let me know how you like it. or dislike it lmao ψ(｀∇´)ψ


End file.
